


Happiness

by JustBeStill (orphan_account)



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (2020)
Genre: 100-word drabble challenge, Happy moments - Freeform, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of the Zoo, My OTP, Sonic is getting ready to sleep, Tom tucks him in for the night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23230891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/JustBeStill
Summary: Tom tucks Sonic into bed for the night.
Relationships: Sonic the Hedgehog/Tom Wachowski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	Happiness

“Can we go to the zoo tomorrow?” Sonic asked as Tom put him into his bed. “I wanna see what their life is like with other humans.”

“Maybe, if its not too cold out,” Tom said while he tucked Sonic in, wrapping the blankets around the hedgehog’s little body.

Sonic laughed. “I feel like I’m a living burrito now cause you got me wrapped up so tight!”

“Maybe we’ll slather you in hot sauce and cook you up for dinner tomorrow,” Tom grinned.

Sonic laughed. “You just try!” He sat up. “Kiss me?”

Tom granted the wish with a smile.


End file.
